1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transforming system for inputting Chinese character forms and, more particularly, to a system for transforming Chinese characters in real-time between a traditional character form and a simplified character form.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, an information apparatus with Chinese inputting/displaying functionality must have coding Chinese character technology to process Chinese data. However, the Chinese character form system has two different character forms: traditional Chinese character and simplified Chinese character. Therefore, they each have their own coding modes, a Big 5 coding mode for the traditional Chinese character form and a GB coding mode for the simplified Chinese character form, respectively. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a displaying system for traditional Chinese characters and simplified Chinese characters of a prior art information apparatus. Traditional Chinese characters and simplified Chinese characters both are encoded in double-byte coding mode, however, each has its own coding rule. Taking  this traditional Chinese character as an example, the traditional character form code of the  character in the drawing is B0,B1. Afterward, an addressing means switch the character form code into an addressing function f(B0, B1) of a traditional Chinese character. Finally, a character graphic of  character is displayed by performing the addressing function f(B0, B1) to obtain an index value of character graphics and find its corresponding character graphic. Similarly, the displaying system of a simplified Chinese character uses the same manner to present input character data. With the development and popularity of Internet technology, users utilizing the different Chinese character forms cannot completely understand information presented in another Chinese character form on the Internet. However, existing transforming program of Chinese character forms only provide Chinese character form transformation for text files, such as Microsoft Word 2000. For this reason, the user needs to download a webpage in a text file first and use transforming software to switch the Chinese character form by himself. Another choice is to install extra software with a transforming program to switch the Chinese character form. Nevertheless, this extra software is not applied to the general embedded system or information apparatus. Furthermore, there are some websites which provide programs or webpages in both traditional Chinese characters and simplified Chinese characters for the user to choose, however, a lot of unnecessary repeated data will be stored in the server of the website. Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a transforming system 20 for traditional Chinese characters and simplified Chinese characters of a prior art information apparatus. The transforming system 20 for traditional Chinese characters and simplified Chinese characters of the prior art information apparatus comprises four different Chinese character form graphic libraries. Two of the Chinese character form graphic libraries are a traditional Chinese character graphic library 21 and a simplified Chinese character graphic sub-library 22, both arranged according to the sequence of traditional Chinese characters. The other two of the Chinese character form graphic libraries are a traditional Chinese character graphic library 23 and a simplified Chinese character graphic sub-library 24 both arranged according to the sequence of simplified Chinese characters. When the traditional Chinese characters are inputted as data, the transforming system 20 obtains a corresponding simplified Chinese character from the simplified Chinese character graphic sub-library 22 according to the character code of the traditional Chinese characters. Similarly, when the simplified Chinese characters are inputted as data, the transforming process is still the same. Hence, the prior art transforming system 20 for Chinese characters needs four different Chinese character form graphic libraries to store the characters form, which occupies too much memory capacity and results in increasing manufacturing costs. Another prior art method is using a code-converting table to switch the character code with each other, then to obtain the corresponding character. For example, the traditional character code of  character is B0,B1. This process switches the B0,B1 into a related simplified Chinese character code G0,G1 of  character, then performs an addressing function g(G0,G1) to obtain an index value of character graphics and find its corresponding character graphic. This process needs more time for searching the code-converting table and calculating the index value once more, which not only wastes time but also slows the transforming speed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved character recognition method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a system for transforming Chinese characters in real-time between a traditional character form and a simplified character form displayed on an information apparatus to enable a user to switch Chinese character forms between a tradition character form and a simplified character form in real-time, when processing document data or surfing on the Internet, thus making it more convenient for the user to read Chinese information in any kind of Chinese character forms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for transforming Chinese characters in real-time between a traditional character form and a simplified character form which only needs little memory capacity to utilize limited memory space efficiently, thus allowing the transforming system to be used for general electric appliances having small memory capacities.
To achieve the object, the system of the present invention includes: a first operating means of first Chinese character codes for performing an addressing function for a first Chinese character form according to a code of the first Chinese character to obtain an index value of a corresponding first Chinese character; a first graphic library for storing a plurality of different first Chinese character form graphics; a second code operating means of second Chinese characters, for performing an addressing function for a second Chinese character form according to a code of the second Chinese character to obtain an index value of a corresponding first Chinese character; a second graphic library for storing a plurality of different second Chinese character form graphics; and an index switching means for Chinese character forms, the switching means storing a plurality of index values of first Chinese characters for receiving the index values of first Chinese characters obtained from the first code operating means, and transforming the index value of first Chinese characters into related index values of second Chinese characters.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.